


Merry Christmas

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [16]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy has fun, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crack, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Team as Family, everyone has fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Nile decided she wanted them to have something fun for Christmas, she might live to regret it.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Since I did one that was kind of Halloween-ish I decided Christmas should be done as well.

On Christmas morning she handed each of them a bag and told them all to go put the clothing on without opening the bag until they were putting it on. While they all left to get dressed in their gifts, Nile slipped her own on over her tank top and shorts. 

After about five minutes the immortals returned looking a mix of confused and amused. 

"We are dressed like Animals," Nicky pointed out taking in the various details to put it together. 

"Yeah, they are called Kigurumis. Animal onesies, really cute and warm," She bounced on her toes a bit. 

Booker looked at his own grey colored one, looking up he saw that Joe put on the hood for his own and realized what it was. “Why did Joe get the chicken, the national animal of France in a rooster,” Booker questioned.

Andy snorted, “Because Nicky’s lips are usually wrapped around his cock,” she smiled. The others got a chuckle out of it before Joe declared that he goes down as well. 

Quynh laughed, kissing her wife’s cheek. It was good to be back and teasing the boys again. 

“Really, Andy, do you have to make such vulgar jokes on Christmas?” Nicky shook his head. The oldest only shrugged, never one to miss a good joke.

“Actually I gave Joe the chicken because he likes to strut his stuff and you are a trash panda,” Nile commented, coming over to pull the hood onto his head, “If you don’t like it you don’t have to wear it,"

He shook his head and moved away from her reach, “I am the trash panda,” he declared, "Thank you," It was a loveable nickname and he was going to keep it and his onesie. 

“Mine has wings, so I am delighted,” Quynh flapped her arms feeling like a child with the outfit. 

Quynh had also discovered her hood and was using it to help terrorize Andy. She was still fascinated by things in this century. Nicky was trying very hard to control his tail. 

Andy frowned from across the room, “So what the fuck am I?” 

“You’re a wolf. Since you’re the leader here I thought getting you the wolf would suit you more,” Nile smiled hopefully.

“I think you look rather cute as a Lemur, my love,” Joe tugged lightly at the tail that Nicky had on his. Booker disappeared off to the kitchen to start making coffee and tea for everyone. 

“So what are you, Nile,”

Nile put up her hood, “I’m a unicorn,” she pointed to the horn that now sat on her head.

Quynh couldn't help but laugh as she slid into Nile's space and flicked the colorful hair of the mane, "You know Andromache and I have been looking for our third," she teased.

They were completely unaware of how Andy was moving across the room to the kitchen. There was a sudden yelp, followed by a crash, and then a howl. Rushing into the kitchen they found that Andy had tackled Booker to the floor and sat right on his back. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Andy," demanded the youngest of their group, while both Quynh and Joe looked on amused by the situation. 

"Well, you put me in the wolf costume, and don't wolves eat things like raccoons? I'm having fun with this," 

\--

Andy's fun would continue throughout the winter. If anyone had on their onesie she would out on her own before tackling them to the ground for a mock wrestling match simply for the sake of having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I give Joe the chicken to make that joke? Yes.


End file.
